9 Breaker
'''9 Breaker '''is a Raven in Armored Core 2 . His rank is #1 in the Arena, meaning he is aNine Breaker. InformationEdit Before DefeatEdit He is the ultimate warrior, but has spent so long at the top without a challenge that he's grown bored. His true desire isn't fame, but a worthwhile opponent. After DefeatEdit He lost his place at the top, but this only rekindled his passion. He's honing his skills and has his sights set on the pilot who defeated him. AC ProvidenceEdit Ares pilots the AC known as Providence. It is a middleweight two-legged unit that ignores weight restrictions and utilizes the Human PLUS abilities, making it a PLOW AC. It is armed with the KARASAWA laser rifle, a middle missile launcher that fires four missiles at once, a laser cannon, the MOONLIGHT laser blade and an overboost core. The unit is capable of firing blade waves and firing the laser cannon while moving due to the Human Plus enhancements of the pilot. StrategyEdit Ares can be noted for using brute force in battle. At the start of a match he will charge at you and launch his middle missile, which is backed up by his relation missile extensions. After a few shots, he'll switch to his laser rifle and pound away at your AP. After a good, long while, he'll change to his laser cannon, it is here that he usually takes to the skies and will start to Over Boost. Also, if you stray too near him, he will use his MOONLIGHT blade that can easily take massive chunks of AP away with the blow of the blade wave added on top of the huge damage rating it already has. A common maneuver that he does in close combat is to fire a point blank shot with his KARASAWA and then immediately slash you with the MOONLIGHT, which can do serious damage even to high AP tank leg AC's. Fighting Ares head-on is highly risky as he can quicky whittle your AP to zero if you get too close for too long. A fairly useful strategy to use against him is to fight him at Falna Crater or Etal Base and fly to the top of the Space Ship and Bridge Towers and pick him off a bit at a time. However, this method does have flaws as he'll usually stay right at the base of them where it is difficult to hit him with out flying into the open where he can get get a clear shot at you. Also, he will occasionally boost up after you and he can catch you off-guard if you're not paying enough attention. Another way to defeat him is to equip the Pursuit Missile Launchers and get close enough to hit him with the pod before it bursts into missiles. This, however, is also flawed as his AC is agile and can avoid them and the Pursuit Missiles have limited ammo, 4 to be precise. An easy way to beat him is to equip the dual verticle missile launchers, and whittle his AP away from the top of a tower in etal base. Beating Ares and his Providence is no easy task, especially for beginners. For the most part, it will be trial & error as he has many ways tearing through your AC's armor. For first timers, a slow, heavy weight AC is out of the question as it will have a very hard time keeping up with him, all the while he'll be blasting you with his laser rifle. A decent choice of legs would be reverse joint, because Ares usually stays on the ground unless he's using his laser cannon. But if you keep trying and experimenting different strategies, Nine Breaker will eventually be on his knees emitting black smoke from his core. An easy way of fighting him is going to Melena Base and boost to the top of the structure. Due to an AI quirk, he will constantly try to boost towards you despite the base being in the way. Using this, you can use the grenade launcher arms and quad legs to pound him several times before going back and hiding on the structure. Repeat until he's dead and you won... PartsEdit *Head: ZHD-2000/SV *Core: ZCX-F/ROOK *Arms: ZAN-202/TEM *Legs: ZLN-XA2/FF *Booster: ZBT-GEX/3000 *FCS: DOX-ALM *Generator: HOY-BV2500 *Radiator: RBG-CLX5000 *Inside: None *Extension: BEX-BRM-04 *Back Unit R: ZWC-LQ/2552 *Back Unit L: ZWM-M24/IMI *Arm Unit R: KARASAWA-MK2 *Arm Unit L: LS-MOONLIGHT TriviaEdit *If you look at Ares's emblem, you can see that it parodies Nine-Ball's emblem. It shows a black creature splitting the Nine-Ball emblem in half to represent that Ares really is a "Nine Breaker". *Ares' name refers to the greek god Ares, god of war. This is a coincidence knowing that he is/was the head of the arena. Category:Characters